


Mitchell Grey and the Brand New World

by latelyllama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, divergence gets bigger with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelyllama/pseuds/latelyllama
Summary: Mitchell Grey can't wait for summer to be over. Starting high school would always preferable than dodging the bullies that had made his life hell. But a surprise visit shortly after his eleventh birthday thrusts him into a world he never could have imagined. It's a world full of remarkable people and terrible dangers. It's all there for him to learn about. He just needs to get through this year.





	Mitchell Grey and the Brand New World

"Where'd he go?"

"No idea. He can't have gotten far though."

"This way."

The light of the setting sun fought its way between the tall buildings. Blocks of flats rose high and mighty, casting large sweeping shadows all around. These shadows were in Mitchell's favour as he crouched low behind the bins between a newsagents and a small greengrocers. The dark of evening hid him well from the group of preteens intent on finding him. The group moved on but Mitchell remained where he was. No use risking getting caught. He'd been dodging this particular group all summer. The lack of school did nothing to protect him. But still, Mitchell would do what he had to. It wasn't as if he had long left to wait. Only one month left and they'd all be off to high school. With any luck, they'd be in different classes and who knows, maybe they'd be put in their place. Confident the group had moved on, Mitchell rose and tentatively stepped back onto the street. Empty. No sign of them. A quick glance both ways and he set off in the direction of home. Evening light caught off a window across the road, blinding him briefly. All it really did was make him look at his reflection in the newsagent window. Why did he have to be so small? Everyone else had managed to grow up some. Everyone except him, a fact that Leo and Jessie Summers were more than happy to lord over him. Mitchell shook himself. No use staring when the Summers and their little gang was prowling. Checking his watch, he wound through the streets. If he could time things right, he might just be able to get home without anymore incidents.

"You're out late Mitchell. Your dad'll be getting worried" the shaky voice of Mrs Bellamy said as he passed.

Mitchell stopped. Mrs Bellamy had known him his whole life, and throughout that time she had always seemed really old to him. She hobbled along at her own pace, and her voice shook with the weight of years. Regardless, she always stopped to check in on him if they passed, so Mitchell always made sure to stop and respond.

"It's fine Mrs Bellamy. He's working late tonight anyway" Mitchell said.

"Oh the poor man. He runs himself ragged with all that work. I hope he's still making sure to take care of you."

Mitchell smiled, though it was small.

"He does. We both do."

Mitchell loved his dad. He knew nobody who worked harder to provide for his family, but Mitchell wouldn't have minded anyway. His dad was all he had, since he'd never got the chance to know his mum. Died not long after he was born, that's what Dad said, and Mitchell never really wanted to bring her up because every time he did, Dad would look all wistful and upset. He must have really loved her. Mitchell understood, because he loved his dad.

"Be sure to give him my love, won't you Mitchell" Mrs Bellamy said.

"Of course" he replied, his smile wider.

"You're a good lad" Mrs Bellamy said before hobbling off to do whatever she did of an evening.

Mitchell stood still for just a moment more, before turning on his heel and heading towards home. The sun was struggling to pierce the buildings now, instead bathing the sky in orange light. Despite the lampposts, the streets were all in an eerie semidarkness. It must have been later than he thought. But still, he was almost home. Fingers curled into the collar of his jacket. The sudden contact had Mitchell twisting away, knowing exactly who it would be. His reflexes must have been more on point than usual as managed to get out of the grip. Leo Summers stood in front of him, but Mitchell wasn't exactly in the mood to stick around. He ran, hearing the heavy footfalls of Leo giving chase. Mitchell may have been small, but if there was one thing he could do it was run. Unfortunately, Leo knew this. Up ahead, rounding the corner with a look of triumph, was his sister Jessie, along with the others from their little gang. Mitchell was trapped, and in sight of his building no less. The gang surrounded him on all sides.

"Why'd you run Mitch? We never got the chance to wish you a happy birthday" came Jessie's unpleasant whine.

"You know it was kind of rude of you to not tell us" Leo said.

The older boy gripped Mitchell's arm tightly. It stung, but Mitchell stayed silent.

"And even ruder to run" Jessie said, letting her voice drawl at the end.

It really was annoying.

"I think he deserves to be taught a lesson, don't you?" Jessie called.

The others around them nodded gleefully. Honestly, what did they get out of it? Another boy stepped forward, gripping Mitchell's other arm as Jessie slapped him hard. That would be leaving a mark, Mitchell was sure of it. This wasn't going to be pleasant, but Mitchell was determined to hold his tongue. Unless... Craning his neck slightly, he was in luck.

"You really don't want to do this" he said.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Leo asked, already laughing.

"I'll get security" Mitchell, voice level and calm.

The group continued laughing.

"Do you think we're stupid? There is no security around here" Jessie said.

Mitchell nodded his head, indicating the building near them.

"Of course there is."

They all looked. A short way down the street, walking towards the building, was a rather grumpy looking man. Maybe in his forties, this man had the build of someone who had been strong in his youth but which had since turned into more stocky than muscly. His face was like thunder, and Mitchell knew that look enough to almost laugh when every single one of them froze.

"He's a security guard? Looks like he struggles going up stairs" Leo said, though he didn't sound as confident as before.

"Well if you want to let him catch you, then be my guess. Aaron Thomas would surely be able to tell you not to mess with him" Mitchell said.

Leo and Jessie looked shocked.

"He's the one who roughed up Aaron Thomas?" they both asked together.

"Mhm. Caught him trying to break into one of the flats."

The man was getting closer. Mitchell could basically see the wheels in the groups collective head turning, and oh god they were actually buying it. The next thing he knew Leo was pushing him to ground and they all took off running. Mitchell stood and brushed himself off. That was close, he thought, good thing they bought it. The man, Mr Evans, frowned at him slightly as Mitchell hurried to the door of the building.

"Those kids giving you trouble Mitchell?" he asked, now frowning in the direction the others had ran off in.

"Not really. Probably too scared of the security guard" Mitchell said.

"But there isn't a security guard?"

"Yeah, but they don't know that" Mitchell said.

With that, he entered the building, Mr Evans a few feet behind him. He could hear the man grumbling something about 'bloody kids'. He didn't mind. After all Mr Evans had unknowingly gotten him out of a close call. 'Bloody kids' indeed, and the lies they tell. Mitchell wasn't exactly proud of lying, but he knew he could do it well. He'd had to. Growing up small, not exactly well off, and with peers like the Summers twins, he'd needed some way to get away from them. It was either run, or talk his way out of it. So naturally, he could do both. The stairs up to the flat were always a pain, but he much preferred it to the lift, which never seemed to work. Thankfully, they were only on the third floor, so it wasn't too much of a climb. Number 16, home sweet home. Something was off. He felt it as soon as he walked through the door. There was ... a smell. Cooking. But why?

"Dad?" Mitchell called into the flat.

"In the kitchen Mitchell" Dad called back.

Mitchell frowned. Dad was supposed to be working late. Mitchell shut the door, walking past the bedrooms into the living room, which led through to the kitchen. Sure enough, Dad was there, a pan of something on the stove. Dad smiled, though Mitchell knew better. There was bad news in that look.

"I thought you'd not be back until ten" Mitchell said.

"Yeah well" he said, trailing off slightly, "they um, they let me go."

What? Dad looked ashamed, like he hadn't want to tell him that. He leaned against the counter top, head heavy, only looking at Mitchell through the corner of his eye.

"It's my fault really. That day the other month was really inconvenient for me to take off."

"You were sick! Surely they can't fire you for that. And it was only one day!" Mitchell said.

"I don't know Mitchell. Some bosses can be really stingy about that kind of thing" Dad said.

"What are you going to do?" Mitchell asked, his voice quiet.

He never liked asking this question, because he knew it made his dad feel bad. He stepped into the kitchen and placed a hand on Dads elbow. Dad placed a hand over his, appreciation the gesture.

"Don't worry about me" he said, turning to face Mitchell properly, his expression hardening, "and let me worry about you. What happened to your face?"

He leaned closer, turning Mitchell's face to one side to see the mark better. Mitchell had nearly forgotten about that, too wrapped up in his thoughts. Dad ran a finger gently over the mark. It didn't hurt, so it probably hadn't bruised, but Mitchell still tensed slightly.

"Was it those Summers kids? Because I swear to god, if they hurt you again..." Dad started.

"Dad, it's nothing..." Mitchell tried to say but Dad cut him off.

"No Mitchell, it's not nothing! They need to face consequences for this. They've tormented you all through primary school and never leave you alone during summer. It's too much bud, and I don't want you to have to put up with it."

"But I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, not with..." Mitchell said, not knowing how to put things into words.

Money's tight, like it always is. You've just been laid off, and need to find work as soon as possible or we'll lose the flat. Don't worry about me, Mitchell thought. The Summers are idiots and I can avoid them most of the time anyway. Gentle hands were laid on his shoulder, making Mitchell look up. Dad was looking at him fully, directly, commanding his full attention.

"Mitchell, I'm your dad. Worrying about you is my job, first and foremost. Whatever else is going on, you are my top priority" Dad spoke slowly and deliberately, like he did when he wanted Mitchell to really understand something, "if they hurt you again, please tell me so I can try and help."

Mitchell didn't say anything, just leaned forward and let Dad wrap him up in a hug, which he gladly returned.

"What are you making?" Mitchell asked, though it was slightly muffled in Dads shirt.

"Pasta."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I think I'm good here. Why don't you go set the table and get ready for dinner?"

Mitchell nodded, holding the hug for just a bit longer before breaking it. The flat was small, with the kitchen branching off from a combined living and dining room. A small space, but then, Mitchell was small too. Dinner was a simple affair and Mitchell made a conscious effort to avoid the topic of work. Dad also seemed to be avoiding things, never once bringing up the Summers kids, nor the mark on his face. Once dinner was over, they wiled away the rest of the evening with a card game, the radio providing a nice level of background noise. The mark hadn't turned into a bruise, which Mitchell was very thankful for. He already had a few of their neighbours giving him slightly lingering looks as he past them, especially if he was with Dad. Dad had tried telling him when he was younger that gossip was usually harmless but it could get malicious very quickly. Mitchell kept his ear out for it, just in case.

 

"I have no idea when I'll be back" Dad said, putting on his coat.

There was a chill in the air, the usually warm mornings of late July uncharacteristically cool. Mitchell nodded. It was never fun for his dad having to look for work. Mitchell remembered a few years ago, the last time Dad had gone for a long period without work. Dad would come home every day, never complaining out loud, but in his eyes a look of misery that Mitchell wished he could forget. Dad had become increasingly withdrawn, but always putting on a brave face whenever Mitchell was around. Each day there was less laughter, each day longer silences, each day Mitchell not wanting to be around his dad because of it all but also never wanting to leave him. He made Dad happy, so he would do his best to help Dad with this, in the small way that he could. It hadn't helped much, not least because Leo and Jessie Summers had found out about their troubles and proceeded to taunt him about it. The teachers hadn't been much better. That was when the looks had started. That was when Mitchell had started lying. Everything was fine, even when it wasn't. Hopefully it wouldn't get that far this time.

"Take care of yourself" Dad said.

He pulled Mitchell into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I mean it about those kids. Please tell me if they do anything."

"I will" Mitchell said.

With a final smile, Dad left and Mitchell sighed. He could spend today inside. Leo and Jessie would probably have figured out fairly quickly that he'd lied about the security and would no doubt be gunning for him. Mitchell sat down on his dad's bed, sewing neat stitches into a pair of his old jeans. It was only a small tear, easily fixed. His legs swung off the side as he worked.

"All done" he said to himself when he finished.

He was getting as good as Dad. Sliding off the bed, he packed up the needle and thread, returning them to the small kit under Dads bed. His hand brushed over a small wooden box, one that had been gathering dust for, as far as Mitchell could tell, nearly as long as Mitchell had been alive. Dad always said that when he was older he could look inside. He never said how much older but at this point, Mitchell curiosity for it had long since waned. Whenever it was brought up, Dad had this pained look. The one he only ever had about his mother. The room suddenly got brighter, the sun finally beating out the clouds. Unfortunately, the light brought the heat with it. While Mitchell didn't exactly like the cold, he knew how to deal with it. The heat on the other hand, that was different. That was harder and it made him uncomfortable, and he didn't like it. The hot, stuffy, still rooms of the flat. No, he couldn't stay in the flat today. But outside meant maybe running into the twins. He took a deep breath. Stay inside in discomfort, or go outside and maybe get hurt. Hadn't he just said last night that he could handle it? He could, so pulled on a light jacket and stepped out. He walked the streets, not really with a destination. He avoided the usual haunts for kids his age, knowing that Leo and Jessie would likely be at one of them. It wasn't like he had friends to go spend time with. Between the Summers and the other ... odd ... things about him, friends had been few and far between for Mitchell.

"Morning Mitchell" a few people called as he passed them.

He smiled back. He'd been a somewhat familiar sight since school had finished for the summer. Down the back of the chemist, he slipped over the wall and into a small playground. The swings were nearly all torn from the frame and climbing frame was falling apart. The fence on two of the sides was rusting and the walls on the other two were all heavily graffitied. A lovely sight, Mitchell thought, and not a person in sight. Unsurprising. That was why he was so surprised to hear voices drifting around the corner. Before he could place them, the worst people in the world rounded the corner and locked eyes with him.

"Mitchell!" Leo Summers shouted.

He and his friends jumped the fence and ran for him. Mitchell tried darting to the side, but the one who had been closest managed to get a lucky grab. He was whirled around and practically thrown to the floor. By this point, they had all crowded around him.

"Nice trick yesterday. Shame that guy isn't your security guard" Leo said, trying to be as intimidating as an eleven year old can be.

"In my defence, he is _a_ security guard" Mitchell said back.

"You think you're so clever Mitchell" Jessie drawled, "but you're not."

Mitchell's eyes were darting all around them, looking for an escape. If he could just get out of this park.

"I think he still needs to learn that lesson" Leo said.

Who better to teach me how to to be idiot than you two, he thought.

"Grab him" Leo ordered, and Mitchell's was pulled to his feet.

This was his chance. He wriggled and squirmed, shoving low and hard, hoping to knock one of his holders off balance. It worked enough to loosen the grip and he started running. He didn't get more than two paces before Leo gripped him. He could feel the hold digging into his arm.

"Just where do you think you're going Mitch?"

"What's going on here?"

They all turned. Entering the park was an older boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen, and cold crept through Mitchell's veins. The mood shifted. Craig Summers sauntered over to them, hands buried in his pockets without a care in the world. Leo's grip on his arm lessened slightly.

"Come on then. What's going on here?" Craig asked.

Jessie kept her eyes on the floor, picking at her nails, but Craig only had eyes for Leo and Mitchell. The others in their group were slowly backing off.

"Nothing Craig, nothing. Just making sure Mitchell knows his place" Leo said, meeting his brothers gaze for a second before glancing away, "I think he won't forget it any time soon."

Mitchell nodded quickly.

"Really now? And what exactly was he doing?" Craig challenged.

"Well, he um..." Leo stammered.

"Just kid stuff Craig" Jessie piped up, "disrespect, you know."

Craig looked at her, before nodding his head slowly. He slowly paced towards Leo and Mitchell. Leo's grip slackened even more but Mitchell dare not move. Craig seemed to be mulling something over.

"Well, we can't have our family disrespected now, can we?" he said.

Craig lunged forward and grabbed Mitchell, pulling him out of Leo's loose grip. Mitchell winced as Craig had grabbed some skin beneath his t shirt.

"I know who you are. You're the little Grey boy, dead mother, lives with his dad and can't even rub two pennies together. Don't you go thinking you're so high and mighty now" Craig said, "my brother and sister are so much better than you and don't you ever forget it. You're just a weirdo. A freak. What are you?"

He gave Mitchell a rough shake.

"A freak" Mitchell said in a loud whisper.

Craig reached into one of his pockets.

"I hear you giving my little brother and sister grief again and I'll have to make that lesson a bit more permanent" he said, flicking out a pen knife.

It was only small, but to Mitchell it might as well have been a machete.

"That's enough Craig, I think he gets it" Leo said in a small voice.

"Does he though? Maybe he needs to be taught a little better" Craig said, bringing the knife up slowly.

What! He was seriously going to use that! No! It happened so fast that Mitchell could barely get his bearings. One second Craig was holding the knife, and the next it was glowing bright white. Craig cried in pain, letting go of Mitchell and dropping the knife. It smouldered on the pavement for a bit as Craig clutched at his hand, a nasty burn starkly visible on his pale flesh. Leo and Jessie were both looking between their brother and the knife, not knowing what to do. Mitchell did though. Coming to his senses, he ran. Over the fence like it wasn't there and through the streets and alleys, Mitchell ran. It had happened again. Something else strange that would no doubt be turned into a rumour about him he'd have to shake. Mitchell finally came to a stop and tried to catch his breath. Maybe he couldn't handle it. Dad was right, he should have said something. But Dad didn't know about any of the weird things. The time he'd somehow ended up with the then only key to the flat in his hand even though he saw it fall down the drain, he'd said nothing. The time Leo and Jessie had taken a pair of scissors to his school uniform while they were doing PE and it somehow being perfectly repaired, he'd said nothing. Dad would think he was weird, and he didn't want Dad to worry about him. The day wore on and Mitchell slowly made his way back to his flat, back home. Dad must still be looking for work, he thought as he found the flat empty. He did say he had no idea when he'd be back. Perfect, more time to come up with a cover story. He busied himself the rest of the day with tidying up, his excuse being he was sorting things out at home. Definitely didn't go outside. Not at all. When Dad came home, he believed it. They chatted about their days, and he still believed it. He believed it, right up until the next morning.

"Hold on Mitchell" Dad said.

Mitchell had just pulled on a t shirt, and was looking at his dad confused.

"What?"

"What's that on your arm?" Dad said.

Slowly, Dad pulled up Mitchell's right sleeve. Where Leo had grabbed him the day before had turned into a bruise.

"It's nothing" he tried to say but Dad cut him off.

"Who did this?"

"Dad, I'm..." Mitchell said.

"No Mitchell, who did this?" Dad said, and Mitchell could hear the anger in his voice, "was it those twins? Did they hurt you again?"

"No."

Dad sighed angrily.

"Mitchell tell me what happened? I can't do anything unless you tell me" he said, keeping his voice level but Mitchell could hear him struggling.

"Yes, it was Leo" Mitchell said quietly, "but Dad, no...!"

Dad had started walking away towards the front door, fuming as he went. Mitchell grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please don't! It wasn't that bad, and I got away from them!"

"They gave you bruises Mitchell! I'm not just going to sit by while those brats get away with assaulting you!"

"You'd just make it worse for them Dad, please!"

"Worse for them? Mitchell, why would I care about it being worse for them? They're not my kids!"

Mitchell didn't say anything. He couldn't quite put it into words but Leo and Jessie had been there usual bullying selves, right up until their brother had shown up. Then they were different, less bravado and more ... nervous. Mitchell didn't blame them one bit. Dad watched him for a few moments before glancing down to where Mitchell was gripping his arm tightly. He sighed again, less angrily this time.

"Mitchell," he said, kneeling down, "whatever is happening at home for them doesn't give them any right or excuse to take it out on you."

"I know that" Mitchell said.

"So why don't you want me to do anything?"

Because that would mean telling you about the weird stuff, the stuff I can't explain and you'd think I was crazy for. He let go of his dad, who was looking at him with concern.

"Ok, I'll let it go for now, but we really need to have a proper conversation about this. I feel like there's something you're not telling me" Dad said, standing back up and going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Mitchell stood there, not really knowing what to do. He never liked when he and Dad had 'proper conversations' because, try as he might, he could never bring himself to keep lying. Dad would find out. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp knock on the door.

"Could you get that please?" Dad called from the kitchen.

Mitchell frowned. Who would be knocking on their door? Visitors usually called ahead. Mitchell was too short to look through the peephole so had to open the door. He thought his heart had stopped when he saw the person on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments. Any feedback you have is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this.


End file.
